


Always

by secretsofthesky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU Cheryl, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drinking, F/M, First Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Jail, Second Chances, bitchy Veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky
Summary: “Can I tell you a secret?”His lips moved until they were just an inch from hers. “I want to hear all your secrets, Betty Cooper,” he whispered.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't well written. I wrote it quick, it's not edited, and it's mostly dialogue. It was just in my head and I wanted it out.  
> Lyrics belong to the Yeah, Yeah, Yeah's.  
> Thanks for reading!

 

* * *

_ Forget the time, forever mine _

* * *

 

 

“Are you ready to party, bitches?!”

Veronica cheered as she kicked the door shut behind her and lifted her hands in the air, two bottles of wine in one hand and the other holding a bag full of small liquor bottles.

“Hey! And  _ wow, _ ” Betty said cautiously, taking in the bottles in her friend’s hands. “You weren’t joking about getting drunk, were you?”

Veronica sent her a look. “Do I ever joke about booze?” she asked, setting the bottles down on Betty’s coffee table one by one. “Also, Archie is being a world class dick and we just broke up again,  _ so  _ I want to drink and forget he exists tonight.” Veronica stood, placing her hands on her hips and sending a fake grin to Betty. “Then he can nurse me back to health tomorrow when he comes groveling back like he always does.”

Betty rolled her eyes, wondering if those two would ever just finally break up and  _ stay _ broken up. She loved them both, _ separately _ , but together… they were a mess and only seemed to bring out the worst in each other. Their back and forth had been going on since their senior year in high school and nearly five years later, neither still hadn’t seemed to realize that all the sexual chemistry in the world can’t make up for the fact that everything else about your relationship,  _ other _ than the sex, is toxic. 

“Have we started the boy talk already?” 

Cheryl Blossom, Betty’s coworker and newest best friend emerged from the kitchen carrying a tray full of appetizers. 

Betty motioned to the redhead, “Veronica, you remember Cheryl from my birthday get together a few months ago?”

“Of course,” Veronica cooed. “I would never forget those Gucci over the knee canvas boots you wore. I’m  _ still _ jealous.”

Cheryl laughed as she began to open a bottle of wine. “My one guilty pleasure and the  _ only _ thing I will splurge on.” She made quick work of filling all three girls’ glasses as they all relaxed into the sofa, reaching for appetizers and sipping their drinks. 

“So, what did you and Archie fight about this time?” Betty asked her friend, moving her legs until she was sitting indian style and placing a pillow on her lap. 

Veronica rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. “The usual. I’m spoiled and he doesn’t want me depending on my father for everything. Blah, blah,  _ blah _ .”

Betty swirled her wine in her cup. “They break up a lot,” she told Cheryl.

The redhead nodded, casting Betty a sideways glance and they shared a small smile before she turned to Veronica. “Well that just means there’s a lot of heat between you two then.”

The brunette lifted her eyebrows suggestively. “Oh,  _ lots _ . And it’s always best when we get back together.”

“So basically you’re always just having make up sex then,” Betty joked and they all laughed.

Veronica crumpled a napkin and threw it at her. “Oh, shut up. You’re just jealous because you haven’t had  _ any kind _ of sex in  _ forever _ .”

Betty shrugged, popping an olive in her mouth. “That’s only because I have high standards.”

Cheryl clinked her glass against her friends. “I’m with you there, sister.”

The next half hour passed quickly as they ate and drank and laughed. 

“Back to the standards talk we were having earlier,” Veronica took her fourth shot and then grabbed the wine bottle she had taken to drinking straight from a few minutes prior since Cheryl and Betty were still only on their first glass. “There’s nothing wrong with lowering your standards just to get laid. I’m not saying you have to marry the guy. Just have fun,” she slurred. 

Betty shook her head, slowly moving the rest of the liquor bottles away from her friend, seeing she had clearly already had more than enough. “I’m good with the standards I have.”

Veronica rolled her eyes and then reached out a hand to steady herself on the couch, the movement seeming to make her dizzy. “Oh please, you had the lowest of standards in high school.”

Betty’s heart stopped as a pain she hadn’t felt in a while filled her. She cleared her throat. “My standards were not low in high school,” her voice was quiet as she took long drink.

Veronica’s condescending laugh added to the weight Betty suddenly felt on her chest. “Puh _ lease _ ,” she said, turning to Cheryl. “She once dated a guy  _ only _ because he drove a motorcycle and she wanted to rebel against her Stepford wife mother.”

* * *

 

_ “So, Betts,” Jughead said, leaning against his bike, a spare helmet in his hand. “Are you finally gonna let me give you a ride on my bike now that we’re officially dating or is that still a no? I mean, it’s been three months so I think you can say we’re a pretty serious thing.” _

_ Betty tipped her head to the side, a smile she couldn’t control making its way to her lips. “Well, I guess now that we’re dating and all…” she replied, coyly, walking over to her boyfriend. Boyfriend, that word alone filled her with so much happiness. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his hands come to rest on her hips, pulling her close. “Can I tell you a secret?” _

_ His lips moved to barely an inch from hers. “I want to hear  _ all _ your secrets, Betty Cooper,” he whispered.  _

_ Her hands moved to play with the hair that had spilled from his beanie and was grazing his neck. “I’ve had dreams about being on the back of your bike, even when we were still just friends. And i’ve been  _ dying _ for you to ask me if I wanted a ride since our very first date.” _

_ The smile on his face took her breath away and he shook his head, as if in awe of her. “Well then,” he said, stepping back and holding out a hand, “Let me take you for the ride of your life.” _

_ She didn’t hesitate to put her hand in his.   _

* * *

 

Betty bit her lip, reluctantly meeting Cheryl’s eyes that were now narrowed on her with what looked like concern. She opened her mouth to change the subject but the sound of Veronica’s phone going off filled the apartment. 

“Well, well well... look who’s already ready to start groveling. Ladies, i’ll be back,” Veronica smirked, standing up from the couch and wobbling into the bathroom, shutting the door being her. 

Betty cleared her throat, reaching for some crackers even though her appetite was completely gone now, not meeting her friends eyes. “So, what do you…” Cheryl waved a hand, cutting her off and Betty reluctantly lifted her gaze to hers. “I’m fine.” she forced a smile to her lips.

“No, you’re  _ not _ .” Cheryl scooted closer to her on the couch. “It wasn’t about a motorcycle or your mom, was it?”

The pain in Betty’s chest eased momentarily as a dozen happy memories, memories she still dreamed about every once in a while, filled her. “No,” her smile was more real now. “Not at all.”

Cheryl reached out, taking her friends hand. “What was his name?”

Betty laughed, “Jughead Jones. I know, I know, the name is crazy. I refused to call him it for the longest time when we first met but then it just seemed normal.”

Cheryl grinned. “The name alone is fascinating. Do tell me more.”

Betty bit her lip. “There isn’t much to say. We were best friends in Junior High, despite him being a year ahead of me. We were both on the paper, so that’s how we met. We just clicked.” she smiled at the memory of long hours working on the paper together. So innocent and untouched by the world. Or at least,  _ she _ had been. “He had a rough time his sophomore year when his mom left, and we started to get even closer.” she explained. “My mom hated him so that was always there but despite it, we got together my Junior year.”

* * *

 

_ “You know, this _ is _ our second date.” Betty told him, her hands twisting together as they walked along the sidewalk, away from Pops.  _

_ “It is.” Jug put his hands in his pockets, looking uncomfortable.  _

_ Betty bit her lip, wondering if he was nervous for the same reason she was. “I just wanted to say, that even though I know the second date is when you’re suposed to… um… kiss,” she stuttered, watching him out of the corner of her eye and cringed when she saw his lips turn up on one side, amused. “Don’t make fun!” _

_ He put his hands up in defense, though his smile was now full blown. “I’m not making fun.” he laughed. “I’m just relieved is all.” _

_ Betty stopped and put her hands on her hips, narrowing his eyes. “Relieved about what?” _

_ Jughead stepped towards her, coming closer than he ever had before and her heart started to race.  _

_ “That this is on your mind, too,” he explained quietly, a hand coming up to stroke her cheek and she turned her face into his touch, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them to meet his blue ones that were staring at her so intently.  _

_ “Should we just get it out of the way then?” _

_ Jug chuckled and looked around, watching the cars zoom by. “Here? Are you sure this is where you want our first kiss to be? It’s not exactly romantic.” He shrugged nervously. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since the day I met you. So I wanted it to be perfect.” _

_ Betty blushed, lowering her head and then looking up at him shyly. “It’s with you, Juggie. It’ll be perfect no matter what.” _

* * *

 

Betty cleared her throat, surprised by the tears that were starting to prick at her eyes. “But then we,” she took a deep breath. “We broke up. It didn’t last long.”

Cheryl watched her for a moment, silently, before speaking. “He was the love of your life. I already had and lost mine, too.” She turned to stare out the dark window. “You never really get over them.”

Betty sent her a grateful smile, reaching out to squeeze her hand. “It’s been a long time since i’ve thought about it this much, but when i do,” she put a hand to her stomach. “the pain is still so intense it’s like it was yesterday.”

Cheryl nodded, understanding. “Tell me what happened.”

Betty shook her head, glancing at the bathroom door. “I don’t want to get into this with Veronica here.”

“Well, she's preoccupied at the moment.” Cheryl shrugged. “I’m dying to hear more about this Jug. Is he the one you lost your virginity to?”

Betty put her head back on the couch, closing her eyes. “Yeah, he was my first everything. And for a long time I believed he’d be my last.”

* * *

 

_ “Are you sure?” Jughead’s breathing was labored as he looked down at her, watching her face closely, bracing himself above of her. _

_ Betty nodded, wrapping her arms tighter around him, moving her legs so they held tighter to his sides. She didn’t expect this to happen at the Twilight Drive In. They were just going to watch the movie from the projection booth but then she’d seen the cot that was in there that hadn’t been there the last time, and he told her how things had gotten worse with his father so he was crashing there. She just wanted to comfort him and show him love in anyway she knew how. _

_ “Yes, Jug, I’m sure.” she whispered, never being more sure about anything in her life. “I want you to be my first.” she kissed each of his cheeks before bringing her lips to his. “And I want you to be my last.” _

_ He looked at her as if amazed, as if not knowing how he had gotten so lucky, confused about what he had done to deserve her. “Betty Cooper, I’ll be anything you want me to be, always, for as long as you’ll have me.” _

* * *

 

“So what happened?”

Betty shook her head, despising the memory of herself her senior year. She cleared her throat. “I wasn’t the best person towards the end of high school. Jug had graduated the year before, but we were still doing great. Then Veronica moved to Riverdale from New York and we somehow became friends, despite being so  _ very _ different,” she laughed, shaking her head. “We tried out for the River Vixens and even though they never accepted me before, they did that year because of Ronnie. Then one thing led to another and suddenly I was one of the popular kids.” she shook her head. “At the time I thought it was the best thing, and didn’t realize how bad it was affecting my relationship with Jug. We just started fighting a lot and then one day we just... had our final fight.”

* * *

 

_ “It’s like you don’t want me doing anything!” Betty threw her hands up in exasperation. “I know you and Veronica never got along but she _ is _ my friend.”  _

_ Jug shook his head, running his hands through his hair and tugging at it in frustration. “I’m not saying don’t be friends with her, Betty, I would never _ ever _ tell you what to do or who you can be friends with,  _ ever _.”  _

_ Betty sighed, “ I know, that’s not what I meant...” _

_ “This isn’t you though.” Jughead cut her off. “This act you’ve been putting on these past few months, it’s just not  _ you _.” _

_ “It is though. I’m still me.” _

_ Jughead laughed, though there was no trace of amusement in the sound. “It’s sad that you’re so caught up in this act you don’t even realize that's all it is. An  _ act _. I can’t sit here and watch you play this other person anymore.” _

* * *

 

“High school is rough when you’re not part of the in crowd. Jug and I were teased, relentlessly, all throughout school. Him much worse than me. To finally be on the other side of it, to be accepted, it was  _ intoxicating _ . I got so caught up in it that I lost the only person whose opinion I even really cared about because I was too concerned with impressing everyone else.” Betty shook her head.  “I regret every second of it now.”

Cheryl tipped her head to the side. “ _ So?  _ You’re still  _ obviously _ in love with him. Why haven’t you tried getting back together?”

Betty stood up and paced to the window. “It’s more complicated than you understand.” She hugged herself, feeling cold. “A few weeks before my graduation, we had been broken up for about a month at that time, anyways, his dad was in bad shape and one of the bars he was at called Jug to come get him. He went, he  _ always _ went no matter how much crap his father pulled.” Betty shook her head. “There, a big bar fight broke out, a couple guys went after FP, Jugs dad, and Jug protected him. One of the guys ended up hitting his head on the bar after Jug punched him and was seriously injured.” she came and sat back down, grabbing the wine bottle to pour herself another drink. Now ready to get as drunk as Veronica. 

“Oh my god,” Cheryl put a hand to her chest. “What happened to him?”

“He was sentenced to a few years.” Betty whispered, remembering how happy her mother had been to publish it on the front page, knowing he would now be far away from her daughter. “I tried to visit him,  _ twice _ , but he refused to see me both times.” she looked away. “I can’t say that I blame him.”

Both girls turned as the bathroom door swung open and Veronica stumbled out. “Sorry gals, but my man is ready for his groveling session so I’m going to have to abandon this pow wow.” a horn blasted outside. “And that would be him.” she grinned. She walked over and gave Betty an unsteady hug. “I’ll pick my car up tomorrow. Don’t have too much fun without me.” she winked as she made her way to the door.

“Call me tomorrow!” Betty called but the brunette had already shut the door. She shook her head. “Those two are too much.”

Cheryl sent her a look. “I can tell.” She set her drink down. “But back to Jughead. Is he still locked up or…?”

Betty shook her head. “No, he was released last year. I heard he’s bartending down at the bar on the Southside. His dad apparently got his act together after everything happened and bought the place. At least that’s what I’ve been told. My friend Kevin dated a guy who hangs with them.” 

Cheryl grabbed her phone, typing rapidly and then looked up at her friend with a grin. “Well, it’s only ten and the bar is open until two. What do you say we go pay this Jughead a visit?”

Betty whipped her head back, eyes widening as she let out a shaky laugh. “Are you crazy? We couldn’t...  _ I _ couldn't…. he hates me remember? I can’t just walk into the bar where he works like everything’s okay.” she took another long drink, finally feeling the buzz she wanted. 

“Why not? Maybe he doesn’t hate you. Maybe he just didn’t want you seeing him behind bars. Did you ever think of that?” Cheryl pushed, standing up.

Betty shook her head, in denial. “No. No way. I was horrible to him at the end. He hates me.”

Cheryl sighed. “Do you know that for a fact? Did he ever say that?”

“No, but…”

Cheryl made a sound to cut her off. “But nothing. Veronica is gone and it’s just us. Let’s just take a drive, I’m good to go because I only had half a glass, and just see what happens when we get there.”

Betty had no idea why she got to her feet, or why she slipped her shoes on or got into Cheryl’s car. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was just the need to know if he really did hate her. Maybe she just needed to see him again, just once, even if he didn’t see her. Then she could leave. Knowing he was okay. That he was doing okay.

The drive to the bar on the southside was shorter than she realized and her heart raced thinking about how close he had been this whole time. 

“Are you ready?” Cheryl asked, stepping out of the car.

Betty took one final deep breath before climbing out herself. “As ready as i’ll ever be.” she tugged on her plain white t shirt and smoothed her jeans as she glanced around at the people around them, all donned in leather and gang gear. She looked at the row of bikes lining the side of the building and wondered if any of them were his. If he still rode. 

Flashing their ID’s at the man by the door, Cheryl squeezed her hand momentarily before letting it go as they stepped inside, the bass from the music and laughs from customers surrounding them as the door shut behind them.

“You said he bartends?” Cheryl asked, looking around, a couple people sending them odd looks, most likely at how the were dressed. They looked so out of place, Betty couldn’t blame them. “Is that him?” the redhead pointed to a blonde guy behind the bar, currently leaning over it, flirting with a customer dressed in a short leather skirt and barely there shirt.

Betty shook her head, her nerves making it hard to breath. “No.” she told her. “Maybe he’s not working tonight. We should just go.” 

She turned to leave but a motion at the opposite end of the long bar caught her attention. Standing there, leaning over the bar with a rag in his hand, wiping down the counters, was Jughead. His arms were much bigger than she remembered, she realized as she watched the muscles flex as he worked, and were now covered in tattoos that disappeared under the sleeves of the sweater he had rolled up to his elbows. His face was different too, older, harder, but she could still see the softness of the boy she once knew in the features.

Her heart threatened to pound out of her chest but she couldn’t make herself turn to leave.

She was frozen, standing there, staring at the boy she once loved so deeply that she thought the feeling would be the death of her.

Realizing that feeling was just as strong as ever.

“Betty,” Cheryl whispered, but Betty couldn’t even pull her eyes away to acknowledge her friend.

She took a step forward, then another, her feet moving on their own accord. 

“What can I get you?” he asked as he sensed her approach, his voice deep and sending heat through her just at the sound. When she didn’t reply after a moment, he looked up, and went completely still.

Betty looked into the blue eyes she remembered so clearly and somehow found her voice, even though the weight on her chest was heavier than ever.

“Hi, Jug.”

* * *

 

_ Forget the time, forever mine _

_ Impossibility is possible to me _

_ To me and you, we'll see it through _

  
  



End file.
